Rada Słońca
Rada Słońca (lub Rada Sześciu) to organizacja która rządziła na planecie Jerba. Historia Powstanie Pomysł na stworzenie rady padł w 353 BBY. Wpadł na niego Kiev Miertel, przywódca Klanu Serdzkiego. Zakładał on połączenie czterech głównych klanów planety i stworzenie jednego ośrodka władzy na planecie. Klan Gort i Klan Lentów zgodzili się na warunki. W ten sposób w 350 BBY Rada Słońca oficjalnie rozpoczeła panowanie. Konflikt z Państwem Dendryt Nie wszystkie Klany planety zgodziły się połączyć. Tym jedynym Klanem był Klan Dendrytów. Członkowie tego klanu nie chcieli się połączyć, ponieważ uważali to za oznakę słabości i twierdzili że to spisek mający na celu zniszczyć ich klan pod pretekstem "rewolucji gospodarczej". Aby mieć lepsze stanowisko, Dendryci formalnie przekrztałcili swój Klan w państwo. Rada nie wchodziła zbyt często w konflikty zbrojne z Dendrytami z dwóch powodów. Tamtejsza ludność była mocno przywiązana do tradycji i była gotowa do walki. Po drugie teren U'Wuzelu jest terenem dość mocno zamkniętym. Od zachodu ciągnie się Pas Bohninga, na południu znajduje się Wielkie Południe, od północy jest Ocean Lastern a od wschodu morze Austyjak i morza Śródziemne. Żeby przedostać się z wojskiem na ich teren trzeba by pokonać góry, wodę lub przejść przez pasma terenu między morzami. Rada nie chciała ryzykować niepotrzebnej śmierci żołnierzy więc jako tak tolerowali istnienie Państwa Dendryt. Kłopoty z Republiką Jerba dołączyła do Republiki w 350 BBY. Przez to prawa Rady zostały ukrócone do jedynie zarządzania gospodarką na planecie, ponieważ resztą zajmowała się Republika. Niestety tylko w teorii, ponieważ System traktowano jako mało przydatny teren w środku niebezpiecznego obszaru. Rada próbowała funkcjonować mimo to, lecz nie byli w stanie, ponieważ większość władzy leżała w rękach Republiki, a ta nie zajmowała się specjalnie sprawami planety. Ponowne Objęcie Władzy W 21 BBY Jerba, razem z całym systemem, zmieniła strony i doszła do Ruchu Separatystów. Tamci pozwolili Jerbie zachować większą swobodę, w zamian za kilka usług, takich jak niewielkie wydobycie surowców i pozwolenie na stacjonowanie armii w układzie. Wtedy Rada Słońca znowu otzrymała pełnię władzy. Zarządzali gospodarką, prawem, wojskiem i stosunkami międzyplanetarnymi. Wtedy także Rada przeniosła swoją siedzibę z Ter Town do Jet City. Dodatkowo Separatyści dawali systemowi pieniądze na rozwój Jerby i innych planet (uwzględniając rasę Kumasian). Współpraca z Sojuszem Rebeliantów Kiedy to w 19 BBY Konfederacja została rozwiązana Jerba znowu była zdana sama na siebie. W dodatku nowo powstałe Imperium uważało mieszkańców Jerby za zdrajców, ponieważ odłączyli się od nich jeszcze za czasów Republiki. Ale pojawiła się nowa organizacja. Sojusz Rebeliantów przyjął propozycję Jerby, która to została sojusznikiem Rebeliantów. Rebelianci stacjonowali tam częścią floty, na różnych obiektach układu. Wtedy to zostały też otwarte Akademie pilotów na Jerbie, na przykład w Jet City i Ter Town. Jerbianie pilotowali głównie transportery i byli zaopatrzeniowcami. Po zniszczeniu Drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci i mocnym osłabieniu Imperium, Jerba została jednym z najważniejszych miejsc Nowej Republiki. Okres Nowej Republiki Jerba niemal od razu doszła do Nowej Republiki. Była jednym z pierwszych i zarazem najważniejszych światów członkowskich. Jerbianie nadal latali we flocie Nowej Republiki. Rada znowu zajmowała się jedynie gospodarką, ale tym razem miała do tego lepsze warunki. Dodatkowo jednym z największych towarów eksportowych w tym czasie stał się Uran, którego niesamowicie duże ilości znaleziono pod pustynią Radden. Zasady TBA Flaga Flaga została zaprojektowana w 351 BBY przez Oza Berlioza. Składa się ona z pionowych pasów, pomarańczowego, niebieskiego i zielonego oraz z żółtej wstęgi przepasającej flagę. Kolor pomarańczowy reprezentuje Klan Serdzki, niebieski Lentów a zielony Klan Gort. Żółta wstęga reprezentuje połączenie i współpracę wszystkich Klanów. Godło Godło Rady powstało rok po powstaniu flagi. Godło jest kwadratowe, z tą samą wstęgą, co na fladze (tylko lekko przycięta) na turkusowym tle.